Ding Feng
Not to be confused with his younger brother, Ding Feng. Ding Feng (onyomi: Tei Hō) is a military general who served under Wu during the late Three Kingdoms era. He is famed as a brave warrior and skilled strategist. He is posthumously celebrated as one of the Five Veterans of Wu. Romance of the Three Kingdoms credits him as the one who kills Zhang Liao. Prior to his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Ding Feng was a non playable character since Dynasty Warriors 2. In Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll, he reached fifty-ninth place; he placed seventy-fifth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in seventy-ninth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in nineteenth place for the Wu division. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Ding Feng first appears during Wu's Story Mode for their offensive at Nanjun. He follows Gan Ning throughout the stage, offering directions and reports of Liu Bei's reinforcements. During Sun Quan's charge at Dongkou, Ding Feng keeps the morale of the soldiers high by encouraging them to not falter. During Jin's Story Mode, he acts as one of the last Wu generals from Sun Quan's time to continue defending his country. Ding Feng leads the Wu reinforcements for Wang Ling, Guanqiu Jian, Wen Qin, and Zhuge Dan's rebellions against the Sima family. In Zhuge Dan's campaign to take Battle of Dongxing, he smashes apart the eastern bridge on the map to isolate the Wei general. His actions separate the Wei army, forcing the lazy Sima Zhao to reinforce his ally. He participates in Wu's invasion of Hefei Castle in an attempt to take a position in Wei. Though defeated in combat, he lives to rescue his country's commander, Zhuge Ke, from Sima Shi. His first Legendary Battle has Ding Feng prove his might against several generals in Wu's army. Ding Feng's secondary Legendary Battle lets players play as the Wu side of Dongxing. Ding Feng protects his homeland and comrades from Wei's army. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Ding Feng's Hero Scenario take place at Dongxing, offering a slightly different perspective than the original title. He supports Zhuge Ke's strategies to defend his homeland's landscapes at Wu. With Lian Shi's help, he defeats the Wei generals from overwhelming the ally main camp. They then head south to ambush the enemy camp from the rear. The tactical maneuver is a homage to the departed Gan Ning, something which Ding Feng nostalgically remarks after using it to defeat Sima Zhao. After the battle, Ding Feng remembers the smiles of his comrades within the snowy battlefield. He admits to Lian Shi that while he is lonesome, he will always remember his allies who he fought beside to protect his beloved Wu. To honor their memory, Ding Feng swears to never falter in his duties. In the sixth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next, Ding Feng is initially available as a playable officer of Wu. He and Zhou Tai are charged with the defense of their main camp at Hefei during Sun Quan's absence. However, both men are forced to leave the area due to Zhang Liao's relentless assault. He is also a persistent opponent in Jin's chapter where his attack on Hefei Castle is thwarted by Sima Shi. In the eighth installment, Ding Feng appears in Wu's story as one of the strongest supporters of the Sun Family, being present during the time of Sun Ce. When Sun Ce dies, Ding Feng continuously supports Sun Quan in many of his kingdom's battles. He can be found fighting Wei at Hefei and Chibi, and is one of the defenders of Wu at Yiling. During the battle of Shouchun in the Hypothetical route, Ding Feng is normally ambushed and slain by Zhang Liao while the other Wu officers are defending their main camp from Jia Xu's assault. However, if the player chooses to remain with Ding Feng instead of going straight to the main cam's defense, they will be able to defeat Zhang Liao and save Ding Feng. In this case, Ding Feng will appear during the battle of Jiangxia and will aid in the defense of Wu's eastern defenses against Xu Huang's advance. In Jin's story, he outlives the majority of his friends and is among those fighting in Dongxing before pushing Wei back to New Hefei Castle. In the alternate path, Wu is destroyed by Wei, and Ding Feng leads his remaining comrades alongside the Shu remnants to Chibi where they are defeated by the Sima family once and for all. In the expansion, Ding Feng makes sporadic appearances in Wu and Jin's story modes. He appears as one of the reinforcements at Jiangling for Wu. In Jin's storyline, he blocks off the reinforcements' path at Hefei Castle, reinforces Wen Qin at Shouchun, and helps Zhong Hui's attack at Shangyong. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed gives Ding Feng a bond story that highlights major events throughout his life. While attacking Cao Pi's forces, he almost manages to kill the Wei ruler only to end up shooting a defending Zhang Liao instead. His heroics earn him Sun Quan's praise and a promotion from the latter's son Sun Liang. One of Ding Feng's more notable feats has him catch his opponents off guard by leading a melee squad during the harsh winter. After his failure to reinforce Zhuge Dan during his rebellion, Ding Feng returns home to find himself entangled in a political struggle between Sun Chen and Sun Xiu. Though he willingly helps Sun Xiu overthrow his rival, it ends up worsening Wu's inner turmoil and makes him more enemies. With him having passed on during the tyrannical Sun Hao's reign, his family is ultimately exiled to Linchuan. Warriors Orochi Warriors Orochi has Ding Feng serve as Sun Quan's replacement officer during Wu's attack on Koshi Castle. In Warriors Orochi 3, Ding Feng is one of the many officers who lost their lives at Odawara Castle in the original timeline. Due to the coalition's meddling of past events, however, they have a fighting chance against the serpent army. Saved from his death in the past, Ding Feng gratefully joins the coalition in the future. He later helps Ujiyasu regain Kotarō's loyalty at Shouchun. During Warriors Orochi 4, Ding Feng was originally accompanying Sun Quan's forces as they were about to face the Wei army at Guangling. They are soon surrounded by a heavy fog which eventually transports them to the new world. Confused, they mistake the Tokugawa army of Naotora and Tadakatsu for enemies and attack them. Once the misunderstanding is cleared, both armies merge to continue wandering the land. After joining Liu Bei's rebel army, Ding Feng accompanies his lord in facing Sun Jian at Guandu. During one of the DLC scenarios, he joins Takakage Kobayakawa and Zhang Fei in searching for Odin's wine of the gods. Character Information Development Wanting a veteran general for Wu's later years, Ding Feng was added to the playable cast. From head to toe, he was designed to be the "super" muscle character. To make him a contrast to other power characters, his hobby of peaceful poetry was added to his character. Personality Ding Feng looks and speaks with the voice of a terrifying giant, often scaring people who he meets with his tall, frightening appearance. In actuality, he appreciates peaceful landscapes and is a natural poet. He speaks kindly of allies and doesn't actively seek to make enemies. Loving his scenic lands and the trust he has gained in Wu's army, Ding Feng participates in war to protect them. He is often considered as someone reliable by Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, but Gan Ning is frightened by Ding Feng's visage and finds his devotion to poetry to be too eccentric at times. In the Warriors Orochi series, the third installment has him offer praise of Ujiyasu's nature, though his compliments are too odd even for the daimyō. Kotarō is amused by Ding Feng's straightforward commitment to his homeland, without fear of forgetting it in the times of chaos. In the fourth installment, he often provides compliments towards Kagekatsu. Motochika's philosophy of rebellion fascinates Ding Feng and he is pushed to find his own beliefs rather than the ones he learns from others. Voice Actors *Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *Taylor Gunn - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Xiao Tan - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Ryohei Nakao - Dynasty Warriors 7~9, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) *Kazunari Tanaka - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series *Yoshiya Naruke - Sangokushi Legion Quotes :See also: Ding Feng/Quotes *"Like the first zephyrs of summer, I feel fresh as a daisy." *"Hey, Ding Feng! Even with a face like that, you're quite the poet, aren't you?" :"Huh? What does a face and poetry have to do with each other? I simply speak the words I find in my heart." :"Hey, don't look at me like that! Okay, I'm sorry I made fun of you." ::~~Gan Ning and Ding Feng; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Lord Sun Quan, Master Lu Xun, Master Gan Ning... The sight of them laughing and having a good time." :"...It sure is lonely without them." :"Yes. However, like a flame that cannot be extinguished, those of us remaining must pursue their dream. To protect our land of Wu, our home; the beautiful kingdom we've worked so hard to build." ::~~Ding Feng and Lian Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends *"I heard you enjoy writing poetry. That's... unexpected." :"When I write poetry, my heart is at ease, like a clear stream flowing through the mountains." :"Your speech is quite poetic as well. Like a gentle spring bubbling forth from the rocks, perhaps?" :"Very good, Master Lu Su. Well said." ::~~Lu Su and Ding Feng; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You said you fight from the stock of memories in your heart. Surely those memories gradually fade over time? You will eventually lose that which allows you to fight. Does that trouble you?" :"That is why I have my poems, so that the scenery I love can be eternal." ::~~Kotarō and Ding Feng; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Master Motochika... Your composed demeanor is like the languid flowing of the river, while your beauteous locks are as whirlpools upon the ocean..." :"Excellent! But you can do more, Ding Feng!" :"M-Master Motochika?" :"I know that you and I are kindred spirits. And that is why I want you to show me the true depths of your soul!" :"The true depths of my soul...?" :"Listen to the silence. Forget your words. Let yourself fall! Deep into the terrifying, soundless abyss! I do not want you to sell your soul to meaningless noise!" :"Master Motochika..." :"And in that silence, you will find your words. Words just for you, just for that moment. I want to hear those words, Ding Feng!" :"Yes... I understand. For the sake of a friend, I will give my very all to find those words." ::~~Ding Feng and Motochika; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Ding Feng/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Ding Feng is affiliated with the gloves in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Weapons :See also: Ding Feng/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Ding Feng still uses the circle blade as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Ding Feng was a man who originated from Yangzhou and was an officer who served first served Wu during Sun Quan's rule. He was known since his youth for his bravery and was a subordinate to Gan Ning, Pan Zhang and Lu Xun. He always joined the army's front in battle, confronted the enemy head on and took the enemy's colors. After he was wounded while subjugating other kingdoms, Ding Feng was promoted to a regular general for Wu. Sun Liang eventually chose to promote him as Captain of the Cavalry sometime before 252. Due to Zhuge Dan and Hu Zun's attack on Dōngxīng, Zhuge Ke volunteered to organize troops for a preemptive strike on Wei. Various generals declined to assist, stating that the commander was leading a suicide mission and would only damage their empire's forces. Ding Feng insisted for Zhuge Ke's case and reasoned that Wei's army was unprepared. If their kingdom struck first, they could easily claim victory. When Zhuge Ke settled his army's formation, Ding Feng commanded the generals, Tang Zi, Lü Ju and Liu Zan. He sailed towards the western mountain view point but soon worried about the marching speed of the ally army. Fearing that their position would prove to be more of an advantage for their enemy, he decided to split his army and personally lead 3,000. He aimed straight towards his location and, due to northern winds, he was the second to arrive to their location. He was in a convenient spot to claim Xu Tong. On a snowy and cold day, the enemy generals gathered and held a grand banquet. Ding Feng and his men were not spotted, so he turned to his army and said, "Friends, if it is any day to be rewarded for our efforts, it shall be today." He ordered his men to take off their armor, cover their helmets and armed his men with daggers. Since the partying group were too drunk and jolly, they reportedly laughed when they saw Ding Feng's company approach. The enemy's vanguard was severely demolished when Ding Feng and his army cut them down. He was promoted to General Who Eliminates the Bandits and was given the title Lord of the Capital Precinct. When Wen Qin surrendered, Ding Feng became the General of Prowess. Sun Jun adhered for Ding Feng to join him at Shòu Xiàn. Even with his enemies prepared and outnumbering him, Ding Feng rode on horseback through their camp and decapitated many men with his halberd. For this deed, he was promoted to Lord of An Feng. In 257, the Wu army occupied Zhuge Dan's position and had the Wei general propose a surrender. His men, however, continued to stage a resistance and Ding Feng was among the generals who stopped the Wei army. For his services, he was appointed again as General of the Left. When Sun Xiu ascended the throne, he consulted with Zhang Bu regarding Ding Feng's character. Zhang Bu responded, "Ding Feng is indeed a crafty general and, though he is not skilled with paperwork, his strategies have allowed him to accomplish great feats." With this in mind, Sun Xiu summoned Ding Feng and appealed for the general to assist his plot to kill his brother, Sun Lin. Sun Xiu accessed his brother would one day threaten their empire. Ding Feng responded, "Emperor (Sun Xiu), if you cannot prosper with your sibling, the people's hearts will not be united and fear will settle in the land. If you would allow me time to consult with the army, I shall seek the answer you ask and see that Sun Lin faces his crimes." With his plan, they were able to assassinate Sun Chen. He was appointed as Great Minister of War and District Guard of the Left and Right. In 263, when Wei invaded Shu, Ding Feng lead troops from Shòu Xiàn to reinforce Shu. However, he suffered a great defeat and had to retreat due to his losses. After Sun Xiu passed away, Ding Feng and Pūyáng Xīng decide to support Sun Hao. He was appointed as Left Adviser and Great Defender-in-Chief. He was ordered with Puyang Xing to attack Hefei two years later. Using trickery and causing distrust among the Wei army, he alienated the Wei general, Shí Bāo. Sima Yan caved into the deception and Shi Bao was dismissed. He continued to fight during the following year but did not accomplish much with his activities. Before his death, he became rather arrogant and rude to his comrades. Therefore, after his death in 271, several people complained about him to Sun Hao. After looking over Ding Feng's past accomplishments, he relocated his mourning family to Línchuān. Romance of the Three Kingdoms During the battle of Dongkou, Ding Feng led an assault unit on the Wei forces and proceeded to threaten Cao Pi's position. Zhang Liao, who was guarding Cao Pi at the time, was hit at the waist by one of Ding Feng's arrows. Zhang later died shortly after the battle. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters